Moving on
by Fallenangel2904
Summary: This is a fic mostly involving Kay, and Miguel in later chapters. Kay finds Moves on. this is a crossover fic with Port Charles. i gave back round for all charecters from PC. look inside for more details. For all Kay fans u wount be disappointed
1. Introduction

OK for this fic you need some back round. There are a lot of Days/Passions crossover fics, but I had an idea to do a Passions/Port Charles fic. If you don't watch Port Charles that's ok, because I'm gonna give you all the back round you need, and if for any reason during the fic you get confused just send me an e-mail, or put your question in a review, and I promise I'll clear it up for you. Ok now that that's cleared up I can start the back round. Ok first off this is going to be a fic that is mostly centered around Kay and Miguel from Passions, but other characters will be thrown into the mix later on. I want to pick this story up right where Passions is now with Kay and Miguel. She is pregnant with his baby, but he is still in love with Charity, but still wants to be a father for the baby. Ok Now for Port Charles, It's a lot like Passions in the supernatural aspect, only Port Charles has Vampires. From PC (Short for Port Charles) the characters I'm using are going to be Caleb, Livvie (short for Olivia), Rafe, Alison, Jack, Elisabeth, Ian, and Lucy. If there's going to be anyone else, I'll tell you first, and give you some back round on him or her. Ok Now for the back round on each character.  
  
Caleb Morley; AKA Stephen Clay. Recently came back to PC as Stephen Clay, the lead singer in the rock band 'The Stephen Clay experience. He used to be a vampire, but Rafe and the others healed him in the healing springs (the healing springs healed any one who was a vampire and turned them mortal) He was killed in 2001 by the love of his life Livvie, but came back looking for revenge. While he was back, he turned Elizabeth Barrington, Alison's mother into a vampire, and married her. His rival is Rafe, who can't seem to kill Caleb. Then there's Livvie. No matter what she seems to do to Caleb; he is still in love with her. Right now they are fighting to be together because he is human and she is a vampire.  
  
Olivia 'Livvie' Locke: She is the daughter of Kevin, who is currently separated from his ex wife Lucy. (Livvie's ex step mom) Livvie and Caleb were in love, but Livvie lost her love for him, and killed him, or so she thought. She realized he was alive when he came back to PC as 'Stephen Clay'. She realized that she was still in love with him, and tried to reconcile the relationship, but 'Stephen' wouldn't admit to her that he was really Caleb. The two eventually did get back together, and Caleb turned Livvie into a vampire. Unfortunitly now livvie cant turn him back because her fangs have been poisoned by Joshua (the ex band manager of the Stephen clay experience, who is a physco vampire obsessed on turning PC into his own vampire village of pain.) Because of her poisend fangs livvie cant make love with Caleb either for fear she may looses control and bite him.  
  
Rafe Kovich; Rafe was an angel, but was sent back down to earth to be with his true love Alison. He is currently a vampire slayer. He was once married to Livvie, who tricked him into marring her to get back at her bitter enemy Alison. Rafe is now engaged to Alison. They would have been married last Christmas, but the wedding was called off when they thought they might be siblings. Once that was cleared up they got re-engaged. He is bitter enemies with Caleb, and is always trying to bring him down.  
  
Alison Barrington; Alison comes from a wealthy family. Though she has money, her mother and father were never there for her as a child. They were too busy cruising the Virgin Islands, or at their country clubs social event. Her fathers mother Amanda Barrington raised her. Just recently Alison's mother came back to PC to tell her that her father Malcolm had an accident on their yacht, and was dead. Just when Ali (as she's affectionately called) thinks things cant get worse she finds out that her mother was involved in a relationship with Caleb AKA 'Stephen', and he turned her into a vampire and married her. Ali is best friends with Jack and Jamal, who she used to date before she fell in love with Rafe. (I'm not sure if I'm going to put Jamal into this fic, but if I do, I'll give you back round at a later time.) Ali and Livvie don't get along to say the least, but that's another story.  
  
Jack Ramsey; He used to be involved with Livvie before Caleb came along. He is currently dating Reese, a singer in the Stephen Clay experience. (I really don't like her too much so im not using her in the fic). He's best friends with Ali, and Jamal. He has a hatred for Caleb, because before Livvie killed him, he turned Jack into a vampire. Jack works in a bike shop, which him and Jamal own.  
  
Elizabeth Barrington; she is Alison's mother, and the widow of Malcolm, who never showed any love or affection to her. She was so starved for love that when she met 'Stephen' who she had no idea we Caleb, she gave her heart to him. He showed her a little bit of affection, but mostly used her to get his mind off of Livvie. While she was with him, he turned her into a vampire, and married her.  
  
Ian Thornhart; His wife Eve died in the beginning of last year in a car crash, leaving him and his toddler son Danny alone. He started to develop feelings for his long time friend Lucy, but she was married. In the middle of everything that happened in his life, a few months back Elizabeth turned Ian into a vampire. She tried to seduce him, but he resisted. When that failed, all she could do was bite him. Now after all of that, Lucy decided to leave her husband for multiple reasons. One being that he was getting abusive after he came out of a mental institution for exhibiting signs of insanity. (He was acting like his dead brother Ryan, who was a cereal murderer.) And reason two being that she was starting to fall in love with Ian. Ian is a respectable doctor who works at General Hospital.  
  
Lucy Co Collins; Lucy is Rafe's cousin. Like Rafe, she too is a vampire slayer.lately she is loosing her powers for unexplained reasons. They later found out that there is a toxen in her system, and she is being poisend by her own blood. She is receiving blood transfusions, and they do seem to be helping. She is currently separating from her last husband Kevin because after coming out of a mental institution, lets just say he changed for the worse. Not to mention that she is in love with Ian. Lucy is very into the stars and the 'forces that be'. She is mother to Serena, and Christina. Both girls live with both parents on a joint custody. There father is Schott Baldwin, (he's not on Port Charles hes on General Hospital)  
  
WOW that was long, but I think for now that's all you need to know. Also, I just want to say that this story is going to be taking place in two different settings, Harmony, and Port Charles (that's the name of the town and the show.) By the way if you want pictures of each of the characters I'm using in this fic to better visualize the story, just e-mail me at Vampiressqueen08@aol.com and I'll send you pictures of all of them. Oh and I'm just saying this to try to boost PC's ratings, but after I've given you guys all this back round on PC, you should watch it once and a while. You never know, you could get addicted. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok here is the first chapter. I hope you all like it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Port Charles.  
  
It was getting to be a typical night in Port Charles. Rafe and Ian were at Rafe's loft trying to figure out how to stop Joshua from taking over the town.  
  
"Ian, we have to find some way, some weakness that could bring this blood sucker down."  
  
"I know it seems like he's gotten to everyone. He has all his vampires out there."  
  
" Well we have to try harder."  
  
"Your right, we can't let this monster win."  
  
"So lets just keep at it. There has to be something, something that he has a weakness to."  
  
"It's harder then it seems."  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door. Rafe opened it, and was surprised to find Livvie. She looked upset.  
  
"Livvie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Rafe I need to see you, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
Rafe let her in the apartment. When Ian saw her, he could see that something was wrong. Rafe saw it too. Livvie just walked in and sat down on the couch not saying a word. Rafe spoke.  
  
"Livvie do you want to tell Ian and me what's wrong, and why you're here?"  
  
Livvie said nothing. Ian pulled Rafe to the side.  
  
"Rafe, I'm going to go see Lucy. Maybe she knows what's going on with this. Call me if Livvie says anything important."  
  
"With that Ian left. Rafe walked over to Livvie and sat down next to her."  
  
"Livvie, what's wrong, why did you come here?"  
  
She was silent  
  
Rafe was getting discouraged, when she finally spoke.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Who? Who's gone?"  
  
She handed him a piece of paper. It read.  
  
Dearest Olivia, I cant stand to see the pain in your eyes. I know how hard it is for you to be with me, but not really be with me. You being a vampire and me mortal it's so hard. Not to mension the fact that if you bite me I would die. Olivia this letter is not meant to hurt you, but to make you see that it was killing both of us to be apart. Im sorry. But this is why im Leaving Port Charles. I can't bear to see it anymore, it hurt us both. I will always love you Olivia, Always. I wont cause you any more pain or confusion. Your always in my heart  
  
Caleb  
  
Rafe couldn't believe it. Caleb left Port Charles. This wasn't good. Caleb was still on the loose. He was free to harm more people. Rafe turned to Livvie.  
  
"Where did you get this letter?"  
  
"It was just there."  
  
"Where? Where Livvie, where was it?"  
  
"It was just sitting there in an envelope at the villa (this used to be Caleb and Livvies special place) The envelope had my name on it with a rose sitting beside it."  
  
Livvie was in tears  
  
"Rafe why? I love him so much but he's gone, he's really gone."  
  
Rafe was in shock. All he could hope was that Caleb wouldn't hurt anyone else until he could find him.  
  
Mean while...  
  
Caleb took a deep breath and looked around. He looked at the sign in front of him that read 'Welcome to Harmony' he smiled to himself  
  
"I think I'm going to like it hear in Harmony." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well what did you think? It's gonna get better trust me. I have a lot in store for this one. Wemail me at Vampiressqueen08@aol.com with any questions or comments or anything. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter 2. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harmony.  
  
It was a late Friday afternoon and Kay and Tabitha were just sitting in their living room silently.  
  
"So Kay what are your plans for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Plans?"  
  
"Oh you know, go to the mall, go see Simone, tare Charity and Miguel apart for good."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Who's being funny? You want Miguel don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then do something about it."  
  
"What do you want me to do? You won't show me how to use my powers, and there's not much I can do besides distract him by talking about the baby, and that only works for so long."  
  
"Well I suppose you better come up with a better plan."  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well why don't you go talk to Miguel about what your going to do after the baby is born."  
  
"Tabitha, I thought I told you that baby talk wasn't getting me anywhere."  
  
"Well that's the best I can do on such short notice."  
  
"You know what, fine. I'll try it again. I'm desperate. I'm going to go to the hospital. I was ease dropping on Miguel and Charity yesterday and he said he was going to be there because Sheridan is having her sonagram today and Antonio wanted Miguel to come.  
  
With that Kay grabbed her coat and headed to the hospital. When she got there she was surprised to see Simone. Kay went up to her.  
  
"Simone."  
  
"Kay, what are you doing here? Do you have another appointment with my mom?"  
  
'"Oh no nothing like that. I'm looking for Miguel, have you seen him?"  
  
"Kay I think you should stay away from him. At least give him some space."  
  
"Simone I know what I'm doing. I'm gonna get Miguel to love me, and he's gonna be a father to this baby. Now come on and help me find him."  
  
Kay and Simone spotted Miguel in an intense conversation with Charity.  
  
"Damn it! Look at that, Charity got here before me. No wonder I had a bad feeling. Come on Simone"  
  
With out thinking Kay rushed over to where Miguel and Charity were standing. They both looked over at Kay with surprised looks on their faces. Miguel spoke first.  
  
"Kay what are you doing here, is everything ok?"  
  
"I need to talk to you Miguel, it's about the baby."  
  
"Is this really important Kay? Me and Charity were having a really important conversation."  
  
"I need to know some things about the baby that's all, but I would feel a lot better if we talked about them now."  
  
Miguel turned to Charity  
  
"Charity I."  
  
"Miguel, talk to Kay, she needs you more then I do. She's the mother of your child Miguel be with Kay."  
  
Charity rushed away, but Miguel started after her.  
  
"Charity wait!"  
  
Kay grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Miguel let her go. I need you now."  
  
Miguel turned to Kay.  
  
"This is your fault!"  
  
"Me? What are you.?"  
  
"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. Why is it every time Charity and me start to work out our problems, you come along?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"I think you do. I think that you wait for Charity and me to be together, and you come along and remind me that you're having my baby."  
  
"Miguel I don't know where all this is coming from, but it hurts me for you to think these things about me. And another thing, whether I remind you about the baby or not, it's still there!"  
  
"Well your always there to remind me even when I want to forget."  
  
"Forget about what, your child?"  
  
"No, the biggest mistake of my life! God to think that I actually slept with a coldhearted bitch like you, who has no consideration about my happiness. It's a good thing I don't remember it, because those are the last memories I want to have in my head."  
  
Kay didn't know what to say. His words hurt her more then anything else in this world. She wanted to cry, and scream, but she was stronger then everyone knew. After that, she realized she couldn't let herself cry, because that's what he wanted her to do. He wanted to make her feel like dirt, and he did, but she wouldn't let him know that. Simone just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what Miguel had said to Kay. She just stood there in silence through out the entire altercation. She wanted to be there for Kay in case she needed her  
  
"Miguel how could you say those horrible things to me?"  
  
"It comes easy when you have that much hate for a person."  
  
"So you hate me?"  
  
"I sure as hell don't love you!"  
  
"Miguel I, I,."  
  
Before Kay could realize it, she was breaking down in tears. She rushed away from him down the hall and through the waiting area. Simone just stood there glaring at Miguel, and then she spoke.  
  
"You know Miguel, I know that you don't love Kay, and I know that you may be hurt by her, but you hurt her more then you'll ever know with those horrible words you said. Believe it or not Miguel she loves you. She's kept that inside of her ever since Charity came to town and she was afraid to tell you, because she was afraid something like this would happen and it has. Kay does genuinely love you, I know she does, and yes she may do some things that she regrets later on, but it's like she's blinded by love, and cant see anything wrong with what she does."  
  
"Simone please spare me this long lecture on how Kay has a good heart, and that she's just misunderstood. I know the true Kay. I've put two and two together and gotten four instead of six like I used to get. That was when I wanted to believe that Kay was this sweet and wonderful person that you're making her out to be. I'm not stupid, I know that Kay is behind all those things that have happened to me and Charity."  
  
"Miguel I don't have time for this, I'm gonna go find Kay."  
  
Simone headed off in the direction that Kay ran to. She found Kay sitting in the waiting room in tears. Simone sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sure Miguel was just mad. He didn't mean what he said. I'm sure that come later he'll forget all."  
  
"I hate him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I hate him."  
  
"I heard you, but I don't believe it."  
  
"Simone could you love someone who called you a coldhearted bitch?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"It's over, it's all over. I never want to see him again, I never even want to hear his name again."  
  
With that Kay started crying all over again.  
  
"Kay come on, I'll take you back to Tabitha's."  
  
They both got up and headed for Simon's car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile.  
  
Caleb walked in the front door of the Book Café. He sat down at the counter, and the man behind the counter turned to him.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"A regular coffee's fine."  
  
The man poured the coffee and started talking to him.  
  
"Are you new in town?"  
  
"Yeah how'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
He held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Chad, Chad Harris."  
  
Caleb hesitated for a moment, not knowing weather he should introduce himself as Caleb or Stephen. Finally he met his hand with Chad's  
  
"I'm Caleb Morley. Nice to meet you."  
  
"You know you look familiar, have we met before?"  
  
"I doubt it, I've never been to Harmony before. So Chad, besides working here, what else do you do?"  
  
"Well I work at a recording studio further down town, and I'm a local DJ for the youth center next door. How about you Caleb, what do you do?"  
  
"Well it appears we have something in common, because I'm in rock band. Perhaps you've heard of it, 'The Stephen Clay experience.'"  
  
"That's where I know you from. Your band has that 'Naked Eyes' album out now right?"  
  
"Yeah that's us."  
  
"Wait a minute didn't you say your name was Caleb?"  
  
"Um.. I did. The name Stephen Clay is just a stage name; a lot of artists have them. My real name is Caleb."  
  
"Oh. Well Caleb how long are you planning to stay in Harmony?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on how well I like it here."  
  
"Well since you're new in town, if you want tonight there's gonna be a party at the youth center. I'm Dj-ing it, and I think it I'll be a great place to meet people. I'll introduce you to some of my friends if you want."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on, you can't keep to your self the whole time you're here, how will you get to know any one?"  
  
"Ok, I'll go."  
  
"Good, trust me, you'll have a good time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok that was chapter 2. I was reading this story to my mom, and she was like wow, you gave Miguel a brain! It's true this is the only time your gonna see him with one.HAHA. I know he seems a little out of character right now, but trust me it will make sence later. Ok so tell me what you all think, and like always if you have something to say about the story you can E-mail me at TheQT163@aol.com. 


	4. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. **NOTE** I just want to turn back the hands of time a little bit and make it so that Kay is not showing at all. That's It so read and Enjoy it!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Simone had brought Kay to Tabitha's house, Kay told Tabitha everything that had happened with Miguel. It was later that night, and Kay and Tabitha were in the living room talking about what had happened.  
  
"I still cant believe what he said Tabitha. He had so much hate for me."  
  
"This is very bad for our side Kay. If your not there to tare Miguel and Charity apart, they'll get back together, then eventually make love and Glenda the good witch will come into her full powers."  
  
"I know I know Tabitha. God do you know how many times you've told me this? I just don't care about anything any more."  
  
"Well you better care, or it I'll be the end for our side."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Both Kay and Tabitha got up, and Kay opened it. She was surprised to see Simone.  
  
"Simone, what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's a wonderful way to greet your best friend. Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh sorry, come in."  
  
Kay let her inside the house  
  
"Simone dear, how are you?"  
  
"Tabitha, I'm fine thank you. Do you think I can have a moment alone with Kay?"  
  
"Of course dear. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
With that Tabitha walked out of the living room leaving Simone and Kay alone. Of course Tabitha wasn't really gone. She was listening to their conversation from in the hallway. Kay and Simone sat down on the couch and began to talk.  
  
"So Kay are you alright?"  
  
"If by that you mean do I still hate Miguel, then yes I'm fine."  
  
"Kay, you have to get past this, get past Miguel."  
  
"Simone why are you here?"  
  
"I came here to help you forget about you know who, at least for now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's gonna be a party at the youth center tonight, and well, I think you should come with me."  
  
"I knew there was a reason you came here."  
  
"Kay, I'm doing this for you. I think it I'll do you some good to get out and not sit around here and cry. So what do you say?"  
  
"I would go, but I have nothing to wear. All my good clothes are at my house, and I really don't feel like going over there and running into mommy dearest."  
  
"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"  
  
Kay looked down at her outfit. She had on loose fitting jogging pants, and a white spandex tank top. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, and she didn't even have any makeup on.  
  
"Simone is there something wrong with your vision? This is my depressed outfit. I usually only wear this when I feel like dirt and have eaten a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream all by myself."  
  
"Is that the only reason you can't go, because you have nothing to wear?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tabitha had been listening to the whole conversation. She was about to go back into the living room, when she heard a noise coming from the basement. She walked over to the basement, and opened the door.  
  
"Hello, what do you boys want?"  
  
"Tabitha you must make sure that the girl goes tonight!"  
  
"Girl, what. oh Kay. Why do you care if she goes to that party or not?"  
  
"That is not important. Just make sure she goes!"  
  
"Well she says she has nothing to wear, I can't force her to go in what she's wearing."  
  
"We are well aware of this. That is why we are supplying you with this."  
  
Right before Tabitha's eyes appeared a black and red leather dress. It was sleeveless, and zipped in the back. It was a little longer then knee length. The red and black was patched throughout the dress. At the bottom, it was torn, and raggedy, but it had a very sexy rough look to it. Over it was a matching red leather coat. It was a button down, and had a feather look in black on the collar and wrists. There were even matching shoes. They were red with straps that came up to the ankles. It was a beautiful outfit. Tabitha spoke back to them.  
  
"This is a beautiful outfit, but I'm afraid that it's not my style, nore size."  
  
"Don't play with us witch. You know that this outfit is for the girl, now take it to her, and make sure she goes to that party!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going."  
  
Tabitha took the outfit that was floating in front of her, and went back into the living room. Simone was about to leave when Tabitha said something.  
  
"Wait a minute Simone, now I couldn't help but hear your conversation, and I have the solution to your problem."  
  
Tabitha held up the outfit in front of Kay and Simone. Kay's eye's practically popped out of her head.  
  
"Tabitha, you want me to wear that?"  
  
"Well why not dear, isn't it in style?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, it's just.wait a minute where did you get an outfit like this?"  
  
"Oh that's simple. I ordered an outfit from one of those catalogs, and I gave them the wrong id number, and I got stuck with it."  
  
"Why didn't you return it?"  
  
"I was going to, but the company went out of business. It's brand new. It would look wonderful on you Kay."  
  
"I think so too Kay. Come on. Just put it on so you can go, just for a little while."  
  
Tabitha turned to Simone  
  
"Simone dear, why don't you let me talk to Kay alone for a moment, I'm sure I can convince her to go."  
  
Simone walked into the hallway leaving Kay and Tabitha along together.  
  
"Tabitha you're wasting your time. I'm not going."  
  
"Kay you must go. Our friends in the basement wouldn't have made such a fuss over this if it weren't important. Where do you think I got this out fit."  
  
"But Tabitha."  
  
"No butt's. Now get this outfit on and go with Simone."  
  
"Ok ok I'll go. If that will get you off my back."  
  
"It will."  
  
Kay walked to where Simone was standing.  
  
"Simone can you wait for me, I'm gonna go to the youth center with you. I just need to change."  
  
"I don't mind waiting Kay, I'm glad you're going."  
  
Within a few minutes Kay came down in the dress that Tabitha gave her.  
  
"Are you ready to go Kay?"  
  
"I guess so. Tabitha, I shouldn't be too late."  
  
"Don't worry about that Kay. Have a good time."  
  
Kay and Simone left and headed to the youth center.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well here is chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to leave it like that. Like always, questions, comments E-mail me at vampiressqueen08@aol.com and like always Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok here is chapter 4. **Note** for this fic, I want to have Simone and Chad as a couple. Sorry for any Chad and Whitney fans, but to make my story work they have to be together. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simone and Kay arrived at the youth center a little while later. When they got there the party was in full gear. Chad was there mixing the music. Simone and Kay went up to him.  
  
"Chad."  
  
"Simone, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So am I Chad, and look who I brought with me."  
  
"Kay, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Chad thanks."  
  
"Simone told me what happened, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Why should you be sorry that Miguel's a jerk? Thanks any way though."  
  
"Don't mention it Kay."  
  
"You know what, Simone, Chad, I'm gonna leave you two alone for a little while."  
  
With that Kay walked over to the tables and took a seat leaving Simone and Chad alone.  
  
"Chad, I'm really worried about her. I mean I've never seen her cry as much as she did today. It was like a whole different Kay. The Kay that everyone else knows is strong, and doesn't let her feelings show like that. She just completely broke down Chad, and now she's so quit and to herself. It's not her."  
  
"You need to give her some time. Her scars are still new. She needs to get over it, trust me she will."  
  
"I really hope so Chad. But look at her."  
  
They both looked at her. She was just sitting there looking into her drink. She had nothing but pain in her eyes.  
  
"Chad, why don't you go over there and ask Kay to dance?"  
  
"Dance? Simone she doesn't look like she wants to even talk, let alone dance."  
  
"Please! I know it I'll get her mind off of Miguel for at least a little while."  
  
"Alright, if you think it I'll make her feel better."  
  
"Thank you baby."  
  
Chad walked over to Kay.  
  
"Kay, would you like to dance?"  
  
"I know Simone put you up to this."  
  
"So what if she did. I really want to dance with you, so what do you say?"  
  
"Nice try Chad but not nice enough. I really appreciate what your doing, and thank you. I just really don't want to dance. Go, go dance with Simone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Chad walked back to Simone, and Kay could see Chad and Simone's faces fade into the dancing crowd. She just sat there rehashing everything that Miguel had said to her that after noon.  
  
Mean while.  
  
Caleb was right outside the youth center. He didn't really want to go in because he wasn't sure if he was ready to start a new life. He had just left Port Charles, and he couldn't help but think about what he left behind.  
  
Back inside, Kay was still sitting there thinking about earlier that day. What Miguel said kept echoing over and over again in her head. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she started to cry. She got up and ran out of the party. She had no coat on, but that didn't stop her from running straight out of the front door and into the cold. She was so upset that she ran right into someone. She was sobbing so much, that she couldn't even pick her head up; She just buried it deeper into the stranger's chest. Finally she picked her head up. She saw a man standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, something obviously upset you. Was it something that happened inside there?"  
  
"NO, no nothing like that. Thank you though. Again I am so sorry. I was just running and I didn't see you, and once I started crying I just couldn't stop."  
  
"Really it's fine. You must be freezing though."  
  
Just then Chad and Simone came running out of the youth center with Kay's coat in hand. Simone spoke first.  
  
"Kay! There you are. What happened? One minute you were sitting there, and the next you were gone."  
  
Chad handed her the coat, and she put it on.  
  
"I know, I was just thinking about what happened earlier, and I just ran out here without thinking. I'm fine now."  
  
She looked over at the man she ran into.  
  
"Again, I am so sorry I."  
  
"I told you it was okay. Don't make me change my mind."  
  
Chad looked at him, and then spoke.  
  
"Say aren't you the guy from the book café earlier? Caleb was it?"  
  
"That's me. And if my memory serves me, your Chad."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Simone started to introduce herself.  
  
"Well since you already know Chad, I'm Simone Chad's girlfriend, and this is Kay but I think you two have already met."  
  
"That was some introduction."  
  
"Again I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to apologies before I feel guilt free about running into you like that."  
  
"It's alright! You're making a big deal out of nothing, Kay was it?"  
  
"Yes my name is Kay, and no I'm not making a big deal out of nothing, but I'm sorry if it seems that way."  
  
"Will you stop apologizing? Please, there was no harm done. I'm fine and so are you."  
  
"Alright I'll drop it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Actually I'm pretty tired."  
  
Kay turned to Simone and Chad.  
  
"Simone, can you take me home?"  
  
"Oh um.. I have to get my keys. Actually my car has been giving me some problems lately, Chad do you think you can take Kay home in your van?"  
  
"You know I would, but I'm djing the party. I can't leave now, or I won't get paid for it. Why don't I give you the keys, and you can take her home?"  
  
"I can't. My car is so little, and your van is way bigger then what I'm used to driving, I don't think I can handle it. Kay, would you mind waiting until the party's over?"  
  
"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I."  
  
Caleb interrupted them.  
  
"If its too much trouble taking her home, I wouldn't mind driving you home Kay."  
  
"Oh no, really thank you so much for the offer, but I couldn't tare you away from the party."  
  
"Really it's fine. I wasn't planning to stay any way. What do you say?"  
  
" Well. if you're sure. All I want to do is go home. It's really nice of you to offer. Thank you. Simone, Chad, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Caleb showed Kay to his car. Kay was silent on the ride to Tabitha's. When they got there he got out of the car and walked her to the door.  
  
"Thank you again for driving me back here."  
  
"Don't mention it. If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What had you so upset tonight? What made you run out of there like that and had you in tears?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I'm a good listener."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about right now. It's not your fault, I just had a really hard day, and I just want to sleep."  
  
"That's fine. Maybe I should be the one apologizing now."  
  
Kay smiled.  
  
"I knew there was a smile in there some where."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Maybe after you've had a good night's sleep you'll want to talk about what made you this upset."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well like I said, I'm a good listener. Perhaps tomorrow you'd like to get together and, I don't know, talk over some coffee at the book café."  
  
Kay hesitated, and then let out a small smile.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"So would I. Can I have your phone number, this way we can set a time."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"No that's not what I mean. You see I um... I live with my neighbor. I had some differences with my parent's and I'm living with her now. I just don't want to give you her phone number incase it wasn't okay with her."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"But you can have my cell phone number."  
  
Kay pulled out a pen and piece of paper out of her purse, and scribbled her number on it and gave it to Caleb.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
"Well until tomorrow, good night Kay."  
  
"Good night Caleb."  
  
With that Kay went inside the house, and Caleb walked to his car and drove away.  
  
When Kay got inside, she was surprised to see all the lights were off, and Tabitha was upstairs asleep. She was tired so she went straight upstairs, and went to sleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That was chapter 4. I hope you all liked it. It's gonna get better, just you wait. Like always please read and review and if you have questions or comments e-mail me at Vampiressqueen08a@aol.com 


End file.
